The Secrets of a Quiet Wizard
by Brin Octavia
Summary: The quiet ones always have the most to tell.
1. Chapter 1

A Harry Potter Novel Changed

A more in depth story of the "other" characters

The sun shone brightly through the gossamer curtains of her bedroom. She lay curled up to her loving boyfriend Neville. He was a quiet boy, mostly kept to himself, but god he loved his girlfriend. There was no denying it; he was in love. Brin was the perfect girl for him and everyone knew it. He couldn't resist her and she couldn't resist him. Everyone knew it was a matter of days before they did some real bed shakin'. Harry was supportive of Neville and his girlfriend, tho' he didn't give it too much thought as he was pretty busy with is girlfriend Briana, and Ron was a bit more content with his girlfriend Krista. Sure there had been some bumps in the road between the two, like the hate potion slipped in their drinks, and the time Krista was kidnapped by her obcessed ex, McCain, but all was well for now. The only people discouraged by the thought of Brin was Ginny, and perhaps Hermione though she was pretty jealous of Krista. Ginny loathed Brin. Therer was so much distaste and hatred in the way they spoke to each other, that it was unmistakable that the two girls would one day kill each other over Neville. The boy who nobody could really bring themselves to like in the first year were now surprised at how nicley he had grown up.

Neville rolled over to Brin and smiled wryly, "Hi."

She looked up at him with a devilish look in her eye, " You were bloody terrific" She fell on his chest and kissed his forehead slowly going down, his nose, his mouth. She paused a moment before going further. Neville could never have imagined this in his entire life. His erotic fantasies were blissfully coming true. But they shattered when the sound of footsteps appproched them. Brin sat straight and the two young lovers looked at each other in shock. This couldn't be happening! She quickly hid him in her armoir and lay in her bed, covered up with her red comforter. The door opened and there stood her older brother, Cedric in the doorway.

"Morning sis, you've been sleeping for ages!"

"Uh, Hi Cedric, what've you been up to?"

"Why would you ask?" His face flushed as he looked away. Brin's mouth formed a sly smile.

"Cho." she relaxed a bit. "Is she still here?"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric laughed nervously. _Bloody hell! How could she have known? Unless..._

"Sorry for changing the subject, but mum and dad have said that you have a new boyfriend. Only been dating him for a couple of days now, am I right?"

"Well, yes. A week, almost two." She was puzzeled. Where was this conversation leading?

"Yeah, So who is the lucky fellow?"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Ah, the kid with the toad from your first year. He's always forgetting stuff. One day he might even forget you."

"He would never forget me! He doesn't forget anything now! That was first year, everyone forgets things in first year."

"He's quite the herbologist, not much of a man, taking care of plants all day."

"He's every bit as manly as you if not more! Besides he's much more gentler, and kinder than you'll ever be! He's a senstive man and that's what makes him the best! He's not afraid that everyone knows that he likes plants and insects and that herbology stuff!" She had somehow sliped a little out of her comforter. Her chest showing.

"When did you start sleeping naked?" Cedric asked.

"It was bloody hot last night."

"Really? I had my fireplace roaring to keep me warm. It's just about Christmas."

"Well, maybe I'm starting a fever."

"Well, then I guess that means no Neville for a bit..."

"Well, maybe I don't have a fever."

Neville's cramped body was nearly dressed in the armoir, but he needed to get out soon...

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get dressed now."

"I'll be back up in a couple minutes."

Brin raced over to her armoir, opened up the doors and Neville fell on her feet.

"Sorry Neville," she whispered. She out on her clothes and the two sat for a moment.

" Jump out of the window and go to my door."

" What? Why?"

"So my parents know you're here and think that we didn't do anything last night Neville."

" O.k." His answer was unsure, but he would do anything for Brin. If she wanted him to jump out of a window then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of a Quiet Wizard

Chapter two: Meet the Parents

Neville hit the ground with a thud. Dirt flew up like an atomic bomb around himself. He winced as he rubbed his bum. _What a fine bum it is indeed_, was Brin's first thought, but as he looked up at her ,she quickly transitioned into sympathy. She couldn't stand to see him in pain, especially in thier fourth year when Moody tortured that spider in front of them. She just wanted to go up there and hug him, but then they weren't seeing each other. No. That was followed by a dark year. The year she saw Draco. What she ever saw in him was beyond her. She was blind, she had been single for so long her mind made up false affections for him, because she knew he would have her. But it quickly turned sour when he couldn't comprehend that concept of compassion. That's what started the fight.

_"What are you doing?" Draco screamed._

_"I can't take it anymore! You never show any compassion, you never say you love me."_

_"Yes I do!"_

_"When?! Your supposed to show compassion towards your significant other!"_

_"Then maybe your not my significant other!"_

_"Your so full of yourself, Maybe your not MY significant other! Your a, a, worthless piece of dung!" Then his face became very crimson and it looked as if he were going to explode. Before she knew it a blast of blue light was shot at her in the face and then everything became black. She heard voices, male voices. That of Harry, and Neville. Neville was the one who revived her. When she saw him her face instantly flushed as she looked the Gryffindor in the eyes. Her brother told her not to get involved with Gryffindors or Slytherins. So after the row with Draco she decided he was right. But as they neared their 7th year they found they couldn't resist each other and Neville made the first move._ That was about a week ago, a week before christmas break.

"Brin! Someone's here for you!!" She quickly gathered herself up and returned to her boyfriend.

"Neville, Dear has come to visit!" Her mother was so full of herself, whenever she had someone over.

"Neville!" She cried and ran into his arms, whispering" It worked."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had never been a more embarrassing moment in her life then now. Seated on the couch, in front of her parents...They liked to play 20 questions with everybody...

"How old are you exactly?" Her parents quizzed. Brin relaxed a little bit...she knew they wouldn't be upset with Neville's age.

"17 M'am. Only a few months older than Brin." She could see the wheels turning in her parent's heads.

"Do you work?"

"I'm an assistant at Madam Olar's Flower shop. We have the most beautiful roses around this time of year, but of course nothing as beautiful as your daughter." Neville looked over to Brin and they shared a smile and a blush.

"Well...who are your friends? Which house are you in?" _SHIT! _Brin knew her parent's thoughts about Gryffindors...


End file.
